por que, no es tan malo enamorarse de James Potter
by capriloka
Summary: Lily Evans se siente muy confusa debido a las palabras de su amiga Alice,es imposible¡.Pero entonces...que es lo que ella esta empezando a sentir...por él


este es mi primer fic, asi que por favooor terminen de leerlo y diganme como esta¡no sean duros conmigo¡

* * *

><p>No podia ser...era imposible que le estuviera pasando algo asi. Que estuviera sintiendo algo asi...por él.<p>

No, Alice debía estar equivocada,¡Tenia que estarlo!...Ahora que ella estaba con la persona que ama solo quiere emparejar a todas y cada una de sus amigas...y claro entre estas estaba su mejor amiga,Lily Evans.

Lily Evans se encontraba a orillas del lago, tumbada boca abajo,con los tobillos cruzados en el aire y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos,el pelo rojo fuego le caia sobre los hombros, tapandole la cara. No quería que nadie la reconociera y fuera a preguntarle que le pasaba, si se encontraba bien o que le dijeran que entrara al castillo porque podría empezar a le importaba la lluvia en este momento a la prefecta de 17 años.

Solo deseaba estar sola para pensar o más bien pelear contra las palabras que su amiga Alice le habia dicho en la sala común.

¡¿Como podía creer algo asi?Alice habia perdido la cabeza totalmente, aunque si Alice no tenia razón, ¿Por qué se habia puesto así?...no era problema suyo lo que él hiciera o dejara de cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido...

_Alice corría por los pasillos del castillo detrás de Lily._

_-Devuelveme la carta lils_

_-claro, cuando termine de leerla,jajajaja_

_-damela porfavor¡_

_-espera haber..."oh frank..amor mio estoy deseando volver a verte, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos..."...ohh que romantica querida..jajaja...haber que más has puesto_

_-damela¡_

_-que más te da si siempre te ayudo a escribirlas, para una vez que lo haces sola dejame leerla...-lily se paro de golpe-solo as puesto ESO¡?_

_-si...es que...no me gusta mucho escribir...-dijo con cara de niña pequeña- además ya estaría terminada si mi GRAN amiga lily me hubiera ayudado a escribirla¡_

_-asi que para eso me quieres ehh-dijo lily fingiendo estar indignada-hum bueno te ayudaré a escribirla porque soy buena amiga_

_-esa es mi lils-alice se tiró a abrazar a lily-ei, no oyes nada?_

_se separaron y se quedaron, quietas,escuchando atentamente_

_-suena como si alguien gritara_

_-creo que viene del aula de transformacion, que raro a estas horas esta vacía_

_-vamos a ver quien es lily porfaa_

_lily sentia tanta curiosidad como su amiga, asi que fueron hasta el aula de tranformaciones y se asomaron sigilosamente._

_ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrase algo asi_

_Jane Smith, una chica de hufflepuff de pelo rubio platino, delgada y bajita de ojos castaño claro lloraba desconsoladamente con la cara totalmente roja mientras daba vueltas por el aula y no para de gritar frases sin sentido. En el otro extremo del aula se encontraba James Potter apoyado contra la pared,seguia con la mirada a la chica, con una expresión seria en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

_-no jamsie¡no puedes acerme esto¡por favor¡te quiero,sigamos juntos te lo ruego¡_

_-Basta jane, no sigas, sabes que no te quiero, no podemos seguir con esto.-james hablo con una voz tranquila y clara,nada que ver con la de su acompañante_

_-Es igual yo te hare cambiar de opinión, soy lo mejor para ti,hare lo que sea por ti, cualquier cosa, te necesito.-smith parecia que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad- además, de que te iba a servir dejarme?¡No será para acercarte a la idiota de Evans¡_

_de repente Lily cogió su varita para hechizar a smith_

_-qué haces¡ nos van a descubrir¡dejame tener la primicia,jajaja no me puedo creer que smith se pudiera arrastrar tanto por Potter_

_-Esta bien pero luego me tomare mi venganza¡quién se cree ella para insultarme_

_mientras smith habia parado de llorar y ahora se acercaba poco a poco a james_

_-eso no te importa_

_-claro que me importa¡para que te ibas a acercar a esa idiota, para que luego te deje en ridículo, pasando de ti mientras tu te arrastras detras de ella mientras ella te rechaza una y otra vez-las palabras de la hufflepuff hacian que el rostro del chico se hiciera cada vez más sombrío,hiriendo su corazon con cada palabra, como si clavara pequeñas espadas en él mientras la chica se acercaba poco a poco._

_Lily ahora si que estaba indignada y muy, muy enfadada. quien era esa idiota para herir a potter?¡además que sabra ella de sus decisiones, de como rechazaría a potter, de si rechazaría o no a potter?¡_

_Alice sujetaba a la pelirroja, que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre smith y comenzar una pelea muggle mientras smith seguía torturando a Potter_

_-yo te amo jamsie,por favor sigue conmigo,ella no te ama,no te ama nunca te ha amado y nunca te amará¡_

_-BASTA¡CALLATE YA,NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO CONTRA ELLA, ME HAS OIDO¡-james gritó tan fuerte que jane se echó hacia atras asustada,Alice se escondió y Lily se quedó mirando fijamente a james. Estaba tan furioso con jane que no pudo evitar estallar, sus palabras le habian herido en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_-perdona ja-ames, no quise hace-erte da-aaño-jane temblaba de arriba a abajo,jamás le habia visto asi._

_-ya sé que ella no me ama no necesito que me lo repitas-Lily jamás lo habia visto asi,se le veia tan guapo y a la vez tan angustiado, que le dieron unas ganas tremendas de ir hacia él y abrazarle,decirle que estaba allí con él.-he aceptado el hecho de que ella jamás me amará, pero por eso no estaré con alguien a quien no quiero para olvidarla, yo nunca la olviaré.-james se acerco a jane y la miró a los ojos-siento haberte asustado,pero me sacaste de mis casillas...y mira que yo tengo paciencia..jejeje-james se rió con una risa triste, y puso una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes,aunque la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros que solo expresaban tristeza y agachó la cabeza,mirando al suleo mientras Jane se acerco a él sin que se diera cuenta y cuando estaba a escasos centimetros le dijo:_

_-yo te haré olvidarla_

_Y le besó_

_james se quedó quieto,sorprendido al no haberla visto acercarse y aun más sorprendido porque le hubiera le estaba besando apasionadamente,sabía que era su ultima oportunidad y no quería desaprovecharla_

_Alice se quedó petrificada.y Lily...Lily sintió miles de sensaciones:odio,envidia,ira,rabia,tristeza y por ultimo frustración. _

_no podía asimilar algo así,solo sabía que no podía seguir allí, necesitaba salir de ese lugar asi que cogio a Alice del brazo y la arrastró hasta la sala común._

y allí estaba , mirando a la nada, tan confusa como horas antes cuando esa idiota de smith se habia tirado al cuello de potter. Y el no habia hecho nada¡ no entendia como se habia dejado besar si hace unos minutos quería dejarla. no entendía ni siquiera como potter estaba con esa barbie enanita y cruel¡...porque no la paro?¡porque no se alejó de ella?¡ y que quería decir eso de que habia aceptado el hecho de que ella no lo amaría? ¡que sabria el de sus sentimientos si ni siquiera ella sabia lo que sentia¡ entonces...dejaría de luchar por ella?...bueno al menos dejaría de molestarla, eso era bueno no?Ella siempre le pidio eso, siempre quiso eso no?

De repente,comenzó a llover, genial...qué más podía pasar?

mientras lily se encontraba ocupada peleando con sus pensamientos, una persona se acercaba a ella, alguien que se paro y se quedó de pie a su lado mirandola fijamente, alguien que ella conocia muy bien... la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento...

-Hola pelirroja¡

James Potter

-que quieres pott-lily quedó muda al girarse para mirarle

James potter estaba de pie, con su pelo alborotado mojado, su deslumbrante sonrisa, su ojazos oscuros, con la corbata desajustada y con su camisa blanca pegada a su atlético cuerpo debido a la lluvia y con los 3 primeros botones desabotonados.

lily no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras,...dios era condenadamente sexy.

-Ei Evans¡-oir su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos-me has escuchado ?

-ehh...mm.. que decías?

-vaya pelirroja sabia que soy excepcionalmente guapo pero nunca imagine que te podría dejar sin palabras.-james le sonrió con esa sonrisa de "irresistible" que a lily tan poco le gustaba

-Potter callate¡,si has venido a molestar dejame en paz, no estoy para tus bromas-lily se levantó con intenciones de alejarse de allí pero james la cogio del brazo

-espera, espera-obligo a lily a darse la vuelta para mirarle-perdona, no quise ofenderte, era solo una broma-lily le miro extrañada.-de verdad ,hoy vengo en son de paz¡-mientras decia esto sacaba un pañuelo a modo de bandera blanca

-humm vale disculpas aceptadas,mm y bien que me habias preguntado antes

-bueno me preguntaba por qué estabas aquí mientras llueve en vez de entrar al castillo para refugiarte de la lluvia

-ah ya,mm bueno simplemente necesitaba estar sola,y pensar tranquilamente-dijo lily apenada al recordar que si estaba así era por culpa de la persona que tenía delante.

-y que es eso tan importante que te hace pensar bajo la lluvia?-james sentía curiosidad,nunca habia visto a su pelirroja tan triste-no será por Snape?ese tio es un idiota lily olvidalo,no podreís ser amigos,el a elegido estar en el bando de quien-tu-sabes ,no puedes hacer nada..

-no,no es eso,severus y yo...jamás volveremos a ser amigos,ya lo he asumido.-lily suspiro,ese tema ya estaba zanjado,ahora solo le interesaba el moreno de ojos pícaros que estaba en frente de sus ojos-mi problema es otro...uff no se como explicartelo-lily se sentó y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-mira lily-james la miró-me permites decirte lily?

ella solo asintió

-lily-a lily le gustó demasiado oir como él pronunciaba su nombre-no se que es lo que te pone así, y aunque este preocupado por ti, no es necesario que me digas cual es el problema, si no quieres,no voy a presionarte. Pero...

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y vió a james sentado a su lado con la mirada puesta en el lago,la lluvia se estaba volviendo cada vez más fina,estaba a punto de parar de llover

-... si tienes un problema con alguien lo mejor es que se lo cuentes a esa persona,sea cual sea

-incluso si es sobre mis sentimientos?-lily no pudo evitar preguntarselo

-tus sentimientos?-dijo james con voz temblorosa

-si...mi problema es que..-lily dudó,pero ella era una griffindor,tenía que echarle valor al asunto-Creo que mis sentimientos sobre cierta persona han cambiado, pero no quiero aceptarlo.

james se quedó mudo en ese , SU lily, se habia enamorado, se habia enamorado y no queria aceptarlo, y él tenía que sintió como su corazón se hacia añ asumido que lily jamás le amaría,pero no estaba preparado para saber que Lily amaba a otro.

-james, es que,él siempre a sido un idiota, un engreido,un chulito,un imbecil, que se creia el mejor en todo y que lo unico que hacia es 2 años deseando que me dejara en paz y ahora que lo hace...empiezo a sentir cosas por él¡...Alice dice que estoy totalmente enamorada de él, pero es imposible¡-Lily explotó.tenia que contarle todo a alguien, pero nunca imagino que ese alguien sería james-que crees que debo hacer james...james?

El joven potter seguía mudo,no era capaz de articular palabra alguna

-bueno lily...creo que...debes aceptar estos sentimientos,aunque sientas que es imposible,tienes que aceptarlos.-james no sabia de donde sacaba la fuerza para animar a la pelirroja-porque en el amor no importa si te has llevado bien o mal con esta persona en el pasado,si es un idiota o no, solo importa lo que sientes...solo los niños se fijan en esas cosas-lily no lo podía Potter le estabadando lecciones de madurez a ella.-ademas seguro que si te has enamorado de él no creo que sea un idiota...si te has enamorado de él has debido ver...más allá de su aspecto...algo bueno en él, algo que te ha gustado de él. Tu jamás podrías enamorarte de un imbecil...

Lily miró fijamente a James.Sí, Potter habia los pocos meses que llevaban de su último curso, se habia dado cuenta de que habia cambiado,no era el mismo de antes, habia madurado,pero hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta de todo lo que habia madurado. No se dió cuenta hasta que vió que James la animaba a aceptar esos sentimientos,le estaba diciendo que los aceptara y se los confesara al chico ya que en ningún momento se dió cuenta de que era él. Prefería verla feliz con otro.

De repente paró de llover,justo en el mismo instante en que cayó la ultima gota de lluvia Lily Evans tomo una decisión.

-Sabes James-el moreno se giró a mirarla a los ojos,esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba-creo que tienes razón. tengo que aceptar lo que siento por él. además, él ha cambiado, es más maduro, me cuida,se preocupa por mi, y me hace reir.-Lily soltó una pequeña carajada nerviosa-Así que ...no creo que sea tan grave que lo se me hará un poco extraño no pelearme con él ...jajaja-Lily se levantó, se sentía mucho mejor, pero ahora venía la parte más dificil-Asi que creo que voy a confesarselo todo

James se sintió como si mil agujas le atravesaran el corazón,pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse y decir

-A por él pelirroja¡

Lily comenzó a correr hacia el castillo pero a mitad de camino cambio la dirección,se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia James.

- que te pasa?

-James tengo que hablar contigo

-pero no ibas a-lily corto a James a mitad de la frase.

-james,desde que nos conocimos no nos hemos llevado muy metiais con sanpe y el era mi amigo asi que estabamos empezaste a perseguirme para que saliera contigo, a hacer el idiota, gastar bromas pesadas, ect. asi que nuestra relación fue de mal en 2 años pidiendote que me dejaras en paz y que te olvidaras de mi, y tu no lo has echo, hasta este año en el que me has dejado en paz, has madurado, has tenido relaciones estables con otras chicas, has dejado de gastar bromas pesadas, ahora son graciosas, solo resumen has echo todo lo que te pedí...dejarme en paz.y hoy me has ayudado a tomar una importante decisión.y te lo agradezco.

Cornamenta asintió.

-Pero,estos cambios, han hecho que algo cambie en mi.

-Que quieres decir?

-James ya no quiero que me dejes en paz. No quiero que salgas con otras, no quiero verte con otras, no quiero que me dejes en paz, quiero que me cuides, que me hagas reir,que te preocupes por mi...y no quiero que me olvides.´

-Lily, yo jamás te he olvidado.-james la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella se perdió en los suyos.-pero por qué me pides esto ahora?

-simplemente porque hoy me dí cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti

James potter no podía creer lo que acababa de pelirroja se le estaba declarando a é estado así toda la tarde por é se habia dado cuenta de que lo amaba y pensaba que era el pensaba que era imposible que ella lo habia ocurrido,Lily Evans se estaba declarando a James Potter.

James se acerco suavemente a ella,quería besarla,deseaba besarla con todas sus fuerzas...pero Lily al ver sus intenciones dió un paso atrás.

-que pasa?

-no podemos besarnos James

-por que?

-tu tienes novia,o es que el nombre de Smith no te suena?

-ahh esa...no es mi novia,corte con ella esta mañana-james le sonrio-no deseaba estar con alguien a quien no queria.

-Pero, ella te besó despues de cortar, y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo

-como sabes..?

-Alice y yo os gritos y fuimos a ver que ocurria, y allí estaba la idiota de smith besandote-Lily se enfureció solo de recordar el momento.

-Lily-james le sonrió-es cierto, ella me besó,y al principio no supe como reaccionar, pero al final la aparte.

-la apartaste?-Lily sintió como su corazón latía como si cantara de alegria al oir estas palabras

-lily-james le apartó el pelo de la cara y le cogió del menton suavemente-a la única persona a la que deseo besar eres tu

-entonces-estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, a unos pocos centimetros.-Besamé

Y la besó.

Al principio el beso fue tierno,suave, sentir y recordar cada movimiento de sus labios, el sabor del a poco el beso se hizo más necesitaban el uno al otro,no podían parar, no querí cogió a lily de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba y alborotaba aun más su pelo.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y james cogio a lily y la abrazó dandole vueltas sobre si mismo,mientras que a partir de ese momento no podrían estar separados, que iban a estar juntos, pasase lo que pasase,no podrían separarse jamás.

Por que, despues de todo, no es tan malo enamorarse de James Potter.

* * *

><p>holaaa espero que os haya gustado¡por favor dadme vuestra opinión¡ como creen que me quedo?gracias por leerlo a tods¡bss<p> 


End file.
